My Geek Carries a Gun
by Toplesslemon
Summary: Forget diamonds! Friends are a girl's best friend! Abby gets sick but how, what, and why? All going to be answered soon! [And yes, I changed the summary][TATE, MCABBY]
1. Getting Lost in Beginnings

**Title:** My Geek Carries a Gun

**Author:** Toplesslemon

**Summary:** Abby's sick. Tony, Kate and McGee go to her aid…

**Spoilers:** Anything and everything, I guess. It doesn't really have a place in the series.

**Pairings:** Implied Tate and McAbby

**Disclaimer:** Maybe I own it… No I don't. I own a torch (named Eccleston) and about 5 bucks. So please don't sue. I really like my torch.

**A/N:** Hi! You may have seen me around. I've reviewed a couple of stories, but this is my first attempt a fanfiction. That's why it seems so out of character (well in my head it does) and, well, bad. It's a lot of fluff at the moment… with no real plot. But I had to write something McAbby-ish… there's not enough. Oh, and I don't mean anything by the Abby "skating over Gibbs" rest assured he will appear in later chapters… that is if anyone wants later chapters. If seems to jump all over the place it's because it does. Sorry.

Also, sorry about the formatting. It doesn't seem to like me. Please review. And huge, special thanks go to StealerOfDreams for being the great beta she is, thinking up the title, and for never admitting how bad I really am. And Sam. For being Sam-like.

--

Abby couldn't remember the last time she felt this bad. Her head was pounding, her throat was dry, her nose was blocked and she ached all over. It wasn't a very nice feeling. Especially when she realised just how alone she was. Living by yourself would do that. She knew she shouldn't be left alone when she was feeling like this; at the moment she couldn't tell if she was standing or sitting. It wasn't until she looked down until it clicked in her mind that she was in fact, standing. She inwardly sighed. She'd have to ask someone to come over. There was no doubt about that. The real question was "who?"

Her first instinct was to call Kate. Best friends were suppose to handle this type of thing, but on second thought Kate and Tony had gone out on a date last night and she didn't want to interrupt whatever the hell they were doing. That ruled out Tony too. She skated over Gibbs… for obvious reasons before finally settling on McGee. Tim wouldn't mind her waking him at one-thirty in the morning. Or at least she hoped he wouldn't.

--

_Earlier that day… _

McGee happily walked into Abby's lab. He loved a good reason to visit Abby, and checking the results on a DNA analyst was a great one.

'Abby?' He called, trying to make himself heard over the blaring music.

There was no response. This was unusual; normally Abby pounced on anyone who walked through the door. It took him a minute or two to find her, and when he did it made him stop in his tracks. She was… asleep?

'McGee!' Barked Gibbs from somewhere behind him 'What ARE you doing?'

'I was getting the results of-'

'No,' Gibbs said, cutting him off 'I mean what are you doing standing there like that?'

'Oh,' McGee said, apprehension on his face 'she's asleep, sir.'

'What?'

'Abby, she's asleep.' He motioned to where Abby was slumped on her desk, head leaning on folded arms. Gibbs raised an eyebrow. This was odd. He marched purposely over to her sleeping form. He shook her ever so slightly.

'Abs?' Gibbs asked. She woke with a start.

'What's up Bossman?' She asked in typical Abby style

'You okay?' Gibbs asked

'Of course.' She replied

'You don't look it.' McGee supplied

'Shut up, McGee!' Abby snapped so forcefully that he stepped back a little. This didn't go unnoticed by Abby. She mentally scolded herself; she'd have to make it up with him later. 'Here's the DNA analyst you wanted.' Abby said, handing Gibbs a manila folder, avoiding looking at McGee. Gibbs stalked out, followed by a slightly hurt McGee. She sighed and decided to go back to sleep.

--

The first thing that registered in McGee's mind was that something was ringing. And it was ringing loudly. Still half asleep, he reached blindly for the phone.

'McGee.' He mumbled

'Hey, it's me.' He recognised her voice instantly.

'Abby?' He questioned her. It was more of a "why are you ringing?" Abby, than a "who are you?" Abby (since he "recognised her voice instantly" her voice).

'That's the only me I know.' She replied cheerfully. There was a pause, then; 'Look I think you were right.'

'I was right about what?' He asked, confused out of his mind by this conversation.

'When you said I "didn't look okay".' She prompted 'I think I'm sick. Could you, perhaps, come around for a while?'

'Of course Abby. I'll be right there.' He said, climbing out of bed, and blindly grabbing around for something to wear.

--

Ten minutes later McGee was lost. Absolutely, completely, lost. He'd been to Abby's place quite a few times, but of all those times were either in daylight or Abby had been in the car with him. He pulled over. Where on earth was he? The street sign said "Kochie Street" which was no help to him at all. He'd never heard of "Kochie Street". He could phone Abby for directions, but that was too embarrassing (besides – she was sick!). So he phoned Kate instead, who didn't answer. He rolled his eyes at the phone and called Tony.

--

The ringing of Tony's phone woke Kate up. She elbowed him in the stomach.

'Tony, answer your damn phone.' She muttered. He groaned and continued to sleep. So she reached over him and grabbed his phone. 'DiNozzos phone.' She answered.

'Kate?' McGee asked, shocked

'Yer, what it is McGee?' She was too tired for this crap.

'I need directions to Abby's place, I'm lost.'

'Is Abby sick?'

'Yes, how did you know?'

'Did you not see her yesterday?' Kate snapped. She sighed. 'Where are you?'

'Kochie Street.'

'Stay there; we'll come and get you.'

'We?'

'Yes McGee, we.' She said and promptly hung up on him. She jumped out of bed. 'C'mon Tony, get up.'

'What?' He asked tiredly 'Where are we going?'

'To Abby's, with a quick detour.'

'And this would be because…?'

'She's sick.' Kate stated

'Okay,' He rolled out of bed 'can't refuse my woman, can I?'

'Good.' She replied giving him a quick kiss. 'Now get dressed.'

--

Fifteen minutes later (after successfully rescuing McGee) the three of them stood at Abby's door.

'Tony' Kate said worried, hated that she could clearly hear the panic in her voice.

'I'm sure she's fine.' Tony said, wrapping his arms around her in a comforting hug. McGee looked at Tony expectantly. 'She doesn't like seeing people sick.' He mouthed. McGee nodded and knocked on the door.

'Abby, it's just us.' He called out. The door was flung open.

'Hey guys, come in.' Abby said, unsurprised by the fact that Tony and Kate were also at her door.

'Nice pj's.' Tony said eyeing Abby as the three of them entered.

'How are you?' Kate asked, expertly putting her hand up to Abby's forehead. 'You're burning up.' Kate frowned at her.

'Honestly I'm fine. I feel silly for waking you guys up.' She said, or rather went to say. She actually said; 'Honestly I'm-' before collapsing into McGee's arms, who luckily enough, was standing right beside her and has Spiderman-like reflexes.

'Little help here.' He mumbled to Tony. McGee had caught in Abby in a very unusual way, and was quickly losing grip on her. Together Tony and McGee carried Abby to the couch, with Kate hot on their heels. No sooner had they placed her gently down had Kate taken charge.

'Tony, go and get a cold cloth, McGee get her a pillow.' Kate ordered, before adding, under her breath (in a perfect imitation of Tony) '"I'm sure she's fine" what a-' McGee dashed off to do as he was told. Tony paused, giving Kate a quick kiss on the temple (but moving before Kate could whack him one). Seconds later McGee returned with a pillow. Kate snatched it off him and placed it under the unconscious Abby's head. 'Abby!' Kate shook her arm. 'Keep trying to wake her. I'll go call Ducky.' She went to leave, and got as far as the door before…

'Wait Kate, she's waking up!' McGee exclaimed, as indeed she was. Tony returned and tenderly placed a damp tea towel on her forehead, before kneeling beside her. Kate was instantly by his side, slipping her hand into Tony's. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. Meanwhile Abby's eyes fluttered open.

'Hey, what's happening?' She asked, her voice crackling slightly.

'You fainted.' Kate stated

'Right into to Probie's arms.' Tony finished for Kate. Later both Tony and Kate would swear that Abby and McGee blushed ever so slightly at Tony's statement.

'Well, I have a phone call to make.' Kate said, after a certain length of uncomfortable silence. The only problem was Kate was still holding Tony's hand.

'I guess I'll be going with her.' Tony said, half following, half being dragged. McGee moved to where Tony had just been occupying.

'I'm sorry.' Abby suddenly exclaimed to McGee

'What for?' He asked, brushing a stray hair from her face.

'Yesterday, you know, when I went all Gibbs on your ass in the lab.'

'Oh that!' He responded. 'Forget it, Abs, I have.'

'You called me Abs.' She gave him an impish smile.

'Everyone calls you Abs.' McGee pointed out, not seeing the logic.

'I like it when you call me Abs.'

'Well then, how do you feel Abs?' McGee asked, concerned

'I've been better.' She replied with a shrug (which is very hard to do lying down).

'I bet you have.' He said, giving Abby and understanding smile.

'I brought you some vodka.' Tony said, butting in on their moment

'Really?' Abby asked with fake enthusiasm, sitting up.

'No, it's water.' Tony handed her a glass filled with clear liquid

'Tease.' She called after him as he disappeared back into the kitchen, before erupting into a fit of painful coughs. McGee rubbed her back soothingly.

'You okay?' Kate asked, suddenly appearing. Abby took a sip of water.

'Yer, fine.' She answered

'If you say so.' Tony remarked, appearing much the same way as Kate; out of nowhere. 'So… TV?' Tony asked, spying the remote on the arm of a large, overstuffed chair. McGee stood up from his position by Abby and stretched his legs.

'Whatever you want, Tony.' Abby said. With no objection he jumped onto the chair and flipped on the TV. After about five minutes of channel surfing Tony looked up to Kate, who was still standing up. McGee had settled down next to Abby several minutes prior. He had his arm casually slung around her shoulders and she was leaning into his.

'Kate, you okay?' Tony asked

'Huh?' She answered. 'Yes, why?'

'You're still standing up.' Abby answered for Tony.

'Oh.' She said and immediately sat on Tony. His arms automatically wrapped themselves around her. His thumb snuck under her top and started tracing lazy circles on her extremely soft skin.

'You sure you're okay?' He whispered as she lent back into his shoulder.

'I'm just a little tired.' She mumbled back. Abby noticed Tony and Kate whispering and nudged McGee.

'What d'ya think they're whispering about?' She whispered

'I don't know.' McGee whispered back, and then added as an afterthought 'And I don't want to know.'

'So…' Abby said at normal volume (which is slightly louder than a normal persons "normal volume", which is probably due to the amount of loud music her ears are forced to contend with). 'When's Ducky getting here?'

'She knows?' Tony asked

'She knows.' Abby repeated

'Well, it was a bit obvious.' Kate mumbled into Tony's neck. Before her three hours of sleep (before McGee had phoned) she hadn't had any for well over thirty. It was getting to her. All she wanted to do was fall asleep in Tony's arms. She was half there. Of course Abby choose this exact moment to go into a full fledged coughing fit. McGee handed her the glass of water.

'Thanks.' She mumbled. Kate opened her eyes long enough to shoot her a worried look. 'Oh, stop with the worried look already. I'm fine!' Kate's reply was muffled by the fact she said it into Tony's neck. Not even Tony heard it.

'He should be here in about ten minutes.' Tony answered Abby's question, stroking Kate's hair. 'He does know where you live, right?'

'Yes Tony, Ducky knows where I live.' Abby replied with a sigh.

Everyone fell into a silence until Ducky arrived ten minutes later. Kate surprised everyone by jumping up off Tony to let him in.

'Now then, Abigail, what have we got ourselves?' Ducky asked. Abby shrugged.

'A cold, I think.' Abby replied

'That's most likely the case. You know I remember a few years ago there was a particularly bad strain of the influenza virus going around NCIS headquarters. It got so bad they were considering closing headquarters, most of the place was sick!' Ducky babbled, and then realised no one was listening to him, as usual. 'List your symptoms, then.' He said to Abby

'Scratchy throat, cough, blocked noise, aching limbs…' Abby faded out

'High temperature.' McGee added

'And a headache.' Kate supplied. Abby shot her a "how did you know?" look, which she returned with an "I know you too well" look.

Abby untangled herself from McGee long enough for Ducky to give her a once over.

'It is most probably a cold, a fairly bad one at that, but still a cold. Take a couple days off work and keep up on the fluids.' Ducky informed Abby as she settled back into McGee's shoulder, pulling his arm around her.

'Thanks Duckman.' Abby said, stifling a yawn.

'Try and get some rest. I'll see you later.' Ducky told Abby kindly.

'We'll walk you to the car.' Kate said, dragging Tony with her.

'Goodbye, Tim, Abby.'

'Bye Ducky.' McGee said

'Later, Ducky.' The nearly asleep Abby mumbled.

'We'll be back in a sec.' Kate informed McGee

'Be a good Probie, Probie.' Tony said as he followed Ducky and Kate out the door.

Abby was asleep. McGee had a sleeping Abby in his arms, well, arm. He reached for the blanket casually slung over the back of the couch and carefully laid it over Abby's sleeping form.

'Night Abs.' He whispered

'Night Tim.' She replied

--

_Meanwhile outside… _

'Thanks for coming out so late, Ducky.' Kate said to Ducky.

'Think nothing of it, Caitlin.' He paused. 'It IS probably a cold, but I'd keep an eye on her for a couple of days.'

'I think Probie's got that covered.' Tony said with a grin.

'Yes, well, I'll see you later.' Ducky said opening his car door, then paused. 'And do try and get some sleep before then.'

'Of course, Ducky.' Kate assured him

'So…' Tony said as they watched Ducky drive off. 'Who's telling Gibbs Abby needs a couple of days off?' He wrapped an arm around Kate. She just groaned.

--

It was very early in the morning, Abby reasoned. Or very late at night. She couldn't decide.

'Abby?' Came the familiar whisper of McGee. 'You awake?'

'Yer.' She replied, then stood up. 'What time is it?' She stretched her limbs one by one, and rubbed her eyes.

'A little after four.' He replied, watching her stretch. For the first time she noticed how dark the room was. The only light was from the TV, which was muted. She glanced around. Tony and Kate were asleep in the chair they'd been sitting in hours before. She draped a blanket over them before returning to her seat next to McGee.

'How do you feel? Any better?' McGee questioned. In response she coughed, sneezed, and then coughed again.

'I feel like crap.' She answered truthfully for the first time. He handed her some Tylenol and the glass of water. She obediently took the medicine and handed McGee the glass of water back. He mimicked Kate by putting a hand to her forehead.

'I think your fever's gone down.' He frowned. 'You should get some more rest.' She sighed

'I guess I am a bit tired.' She yawned. She stood up and removed the remote from the arm of the chair Tony and Kate were slumbering in. 'But if you're not sleeping, than neither am I.' She handed McGee the remote.

'I was going to go to sleep.' He replied indignantly

'No, you weren't. You were going to watch me sleep, like you've been doing since I fell asleep. Like some weird guardian angel.'

'Fine. I'll really go to sleep.' He grumbled 'If you lay down.'

'Fine!' She responded. She was getting too tired to argue. McGee stood up and grabbed the pillow from off the floor and handed it to her. Abby pulled the blanket up to her neck. McGee sat in a chair remarkable similar to the one the sleeping beauties were in. He turned the TV off.

'Night Abby.' He said

'Night Tim.' She responded. Abby lay there for a while. She could feel his eyes on her.

'McGee!' She roared. He almost jumped out of his skin.

'Sorry Abs.' He replied guiltily, and closed his eyes until he positive she was asleep, and then he went back to watching her. Everyone needs a guardian angel at some point, you know.

--

R&R please… Thanks for reading!


	2. Kate Worries A LOT

**A/N: **Hello again! Here's chapter two. All your reviews made me day! I didn't expect so many. Thankyou so much! And I promise I'm going to get back to every single one of you… In time. Chapter wise; I've just finished this one (two) and have wrote, what, two paragraphs of the third one? So I have no idea how long until I'll update. Luckily it's the school holidays and I have nothing to do, but write!

Now for the things that I forgot in chapter one… I'm Australian. With an English family (99 per cent of my family live in England) so if I say things like "colour" instead of "color" and "lift" instead of "elevator" and I'll most probably say "mobile" instead of "cell"… you get the picture. It's because I'm Australian/English. I wasn't taught any other way! (But I watch too much American TV (just too many TV in general) – so it's all good!). Also in chapter one "Kochie Street" doesn't exists (or at least I don't think it does). I made it up. I was watching Sunrise (Australian morning TV show – sister to NBC's Today) at the time. (Kochie is the name one of the people on Sunrise). Kudos to Jenna87 for noticing! But looking in the Adelaide (where I live) I street directory found a Tate Av!

Two more things (I promise it's only two!): ET (as in the show, you know, the one with Mary Hart) normally has something about NCIS on their Tuesday edition (which is shown on Wednesdays in Australia on Nine). Not always, but most of the time. Also in this chapter there's a weird little bit they you might not get. If anyone can tell me what TV show I've made a nod to and where in Australia Adelaide is (hint – think South) I'll send them a drawing of Eccleston (if they want it).

And finally; Fredikayllow brought up (thanks Fred!) a good point. The title… Okay as I said before my beta came up with it. It was a last minute thing when I realised that I needed a title. Possibly because it's the only NCIS quote she knows (although it is part of my msn "personal message" at the mo'). And besides being an Abby quote from Red Cell it doesn't have much to do with the story… at the moment. ;) Red Cell also happens to be the first NCIS episode I ever so. So I figured it rather fitting for my first NCIS fanfiction. Again thanks go to StealerOfDreams and everyone who reviewed!

--

Abby's nightmare woke up Kate. McGee, who hadn't fallen asleep, was already by her side. Kate untangled herself from Tony and rushed to McGee's side.

'What's going on?' She barked at McGee

'I don't know. It looks like some kind of nightmare!' He responded, panicked. Kate put her hand to the squirming Abby's forehead.

'Damn it, she's burning up.' She muttered. She disappeared into thought for a second. Meanwhile McGee imitated Kate by putting his hand on Abby's forehead. Abby's fever had significantly gone up in the last hour or so. Kate emerged from her thoughts. 'Wake her up.' She commanded McGee as she went to re-wet the tea towel.

'Wake her?' McGee parroted

'Yes, wake her.' Kate repeated herself.

'Abby!' He said shaking her 'Come on, Abby, wake up.' She bolted upright. Which was a mistake, or maybe waking was the mistake (all though considering the nightmare she had, it wasn't). She felt worse than ever. She dove into McGee's arms. 'Abby?' He asked, wrapping his arms around her. He could just make out the words 'it was horrible' muffled into his shoulder. It was only a nightmare. She told herself. She needed to calm down. After a few minutes she sniffed and looked to where Kate and Tony had been. Now there was only Tony.

'Where's Kate?' She asked McGee, a little worried.

'I'm right here.' Kate said, sitting on the edge of the couch, having returned from wetting the tea towel. Abby stopped clinging onto McGee long enough to give Kate a huge hug. 'Now,' Kate said, pulling her to arms length distance 'how do you really feel?' Abby sighed.

'Like crap. Extremely dizzy, head pounding and my temperature must be through the roof.'

'When did she last take anything?' Kate asked, glancing to McGee

'One hour and,' he said checking his watch 'forty-seven minutes ago. She took some Tylenol.' Kate sighed. She wasn't sure what to do now. She handed the wet cloth to McGee and stood up.

'I need to do some thinking.' She muttered before escaping to the kitchen.

'Here, lie down.' McGee said to Abby, gently guiding her down. He placed the wet cloth on her forehead. 'Any better?' He asked Abby, before throwing a worried glance in Kate's direction. He felt Abby place her hand on his (it was rather warm).

'Wake Tony, she needs him.' Abby was right. He glanced down at where her hand still lay on his.

'Thanks Abs.' He said, and before either of them knew what he was doing, gave her a kiss on the check. He noticed again how unusually warm she felt, and started worrying about her even more than he had been before. He moved to Tony's side and before he could say; 'Kate needs you' Tony was up and in the kitchen.

--

She was chewing on a fingernail, staring into space when Tony joined her.

'That's a bad habit, Katie.' Tony said, referring to the nail biting.

'She's getting worse, Tony.' Kate turned to face him. 'Worse,' she repeated 'and I don't know what to do.' He closed the space between them and hugged her.

'She'll be fine Kate, I promise.' Tony whispered.

'How can you? How do you know it IS just a cold?' She waited for a response. There wasn't one. 'I don't want to lose her, like I almost lost you!' She exclaimed.

'But you didn't lose me and you won't lose Abby. She wouldn't allow it.' He tightened his grip on her. 'Everything's going to be okay.' He whispered. She tried to make herself believe him.

'Tony?'

'Yes, Kate?'

'Don't call me Katie.'

--

'Tim?' She called out, bolting upright again.

'I'm right here.' McGee rushed to her side. 'You really need to lie down, though.'

'I can't.' She responded

'You can't?'

'I-I can't.' She repeated. McGee wasn't sure what to do. So he did the first thing that popped into his mind. He hugged her. She hugged him back. A few minutes later he was sitting on the couch with Abby on his lap, holding on to him like there was no tomorrow. After a while her breathing became deep and even and her grip loosened slightly. By the time Kate and Tony returned she was sound asleep.

'Is Abby asleep?' Kate asked McGee quietly. He nodded slightly.

'Good job Probie.' Tony acknowledged.

'I've been thinking; someone needs to stay with Abby while the rest of us are at work and I was hoping, thinking that I could.' McGee babbled

'Gibbs isn't going to like that.' Kate pointed out. 'With Abby sick he's probably going to want you to keep an eye on her lab.'

'But he's going to be just as thrilled if it's one of you two.' McGee replied

'I know.' Tony said. 'What if Probie looks after Abs in the morning and her lab in the afternoon?' McGee nodded.

'It might work.' McGee said, glancing at Kate. She sighed.

'I'll do this afternoon.' She agreed.

'I'll do tomorrow afternoon.' Tony added (rather unhelpfully).

'You guys should really go home and get some rest before work. I've got it covered here.' McGee babbled on, but it was a good point Tony conceded. Tony looked at his watch. It was a little after six. Kate looked at Tony's watch (she wasn't wearing hers) and decided she wanted, no, needed a shower. Tony basically read her mind (she hated when he did that).

'Your place or mine?' He leered suggestively. She hit him. Hard.

'Are you sure?' She asked McGee

'Positive. I think I can handle Abby when she's asleep.' Kate smiled at that.

'And you promise to phone us if anything happens?' Tony prodded.

'I promise.' McGee swore solemnly.

'Can I get you anything before we leave?' Kate asked

'You could pass me the remote.' Tony handed him the sacred remote. 'Thanks.'

'Take me home, Tony.' Kate said with a sigh

'Of course, Kate.' He assured her, wrapping an arm around her waist and planting a kiss on her check.

'I'll be back at twelve.' Kate called over her shoulder as Tony whisked her out the door.

'See ya later Probie.' Tony called as they were going out the door. Timothy McGee was left alone with a sleeping Abby. He suddenly became very aware of this.

--

Having Abby curled up in his lap was rather pleasant, very pleasant in fact. The first thing McGee did was to take several moments to just look at Abby. Not in a dirty way, rather in one that he couldn't do whilst she was awake. Her hair was down. He tried to remember the last time he had seen her with her hair down. He was drawing a blank. Her hair was longer than he would have thought. It was, also, perhaps, the first time he had seen her without makeup or jewellery, and it was defiantly the first time he had seen motionless for such a long period of time.

Two hours later he started to get a little bored. The TV wasn't helping, either. Three hours later he had lost all feeling in his legs, totally given up on TV, rather opting for his "weird guardian angel act". Luckily a couple of minutes later Abby woke up.

Abby doesn't remember falling asleep on McGee, well, at least not at first, but after a couple of minutes pretending to be asleep it all came crashing back. Nightmare. Crying. Hugging. Climbing onto his lap. Then… peaceful sleep?

'What time is it?' She asked, without opening her eyes, causing McGee a shock; he'd thought she was asleep.

'Uh…' He said, checking his watch 'Nine-twenty.' Abby opened one eye.

'Tony and Kate go to work?'

'Yep.'

'Have we been like this since whatever time I had that nightmare?'

'Pretty much.'

'Exactly how much feelings are left in your leg?'

'Not much?'

'Do you want me to get off you?'

'NO!' He mentally screamed, but only responded with a calm 'If you want to.'

'Eh,' she shrugged. How to tell him she never wanted to get off? 'I'm fine for the moment.'

'How are you feeling? You still don't look well.'

'Thanks for that.'

'Abby!'

'Don't "Abby!" me!' He gave her a look instead.

'Fine! I feel terrible, is that what you want?'

'No, I'd rather you didn't feel like crap, but,' he said putting his hand up to her forehead. She was becoming used to this happening. 'your fever seems to have gone down a few degrees.'

'Yay.' She said, sarcastically.

'Do you want anything? Of course, if you do you'd have to get of me-'

'Do you want me to get off?'

'No, I was just saying that if you did want something you'd have to move.'

'Oh.'

'So, do you?'

'Do I what?'

'Want anything?'

'Oh. No, I'm fine. Except…' She reached for the blanket and pulled it up to her neck. 'Now I'm good.' There was a silence for a couple of minutes before McGee HAD to ask the question.

'What was the nightmare about, Abs?' He asked.

'You had to ask!' She exclaimed

'If you don't want to talk about it-' she hadn't, but she changed her mind.

'No, it's okay.' She cut him off (again!). McGee realised his arms had somehow wrapped themselves around Abby. She noticed it too (no complaints there!). 'It started with me waking up. You and Tony were doing something… I don't remember what.' She frowned. 'Kate wasn't around, so I asked Tony where she was. He said she'd gone for a walk. I asked him how ago had that been. He said it had been six hours! So I asked him; "shouldn't we be looking for her?" And the next thing I know I'm in a park with you. It's a really creepy park too. Swings swinging by themselves, lots of trees, etc, etc. And you're not talking to me. In fact you didn't seem to notice my presence at all. Which is totally hinky. And all of a sudden there's a clearing, and there's a body in the clearing. We walk over to it and it's Kate!' McGee's arms tightened around Abby. 'You're kneeling beside her body when I hear something in the bushes. All I see is a shotgun pointed at your head. I'm screaming at you, but you can't hear me, and then-' she faulted

'You woke up?' McGee asked, hopefully.

'Nuh-uh.' She shook her head, tears forming.

'Oh, Abby.' Was all McGee could manage. He hugged her closer.

'So,' she said a few minutes later, wiping away tears 'did you get any sleep at all?'

'A bit.' McGee said lying his head off.

'McGee.' She warned

'Okay, so it wasn't much, but it was still some…' Fifteen minutes to be exact. 8:05 to 8:20. 'Kate will be here at midday.' He changed the subject.

'It's like tag-team babysitting. What time's Tony getting here?' She responded, slightly, but only slightly, sarcastically.

'Four, I believe.'

'So it IS like tag-team babysitting!'

'Pretty much, yer. We're all concerned about you.'

'Plus Ducky told you not to leave me alone.'

'There's that too.' McGee gave Abby a small smile.

'Was that a smile?' Abby asked poking him in the stomach

'NO!' He replied poking her back

'Yes, it was!' She teased him

'No it wasn't. I didn't smile. No one smiles!' He declared, deciding poking her wasn't working, and started tickling her in the one place he was sure she was ticklish in; the small of her back. She erupted into a fit of laughter. 'Did I smile?' He asked, continuing to tickle her.

'Yes!' She screamed, breathlessly, before coughing violently. McGee stopped tickling her, and started rubbing her back.

'I'm sorry Abby. I forgot.' She waved a hand at him.

'Don't worry about it.' She managed to gasp. He handed her the glass of water. She took a sip. 'Can I take a shower?' She handed McGee the glass back. 'Or do you have to be there too?' She teased him.

'I think that should be fine.' He said, swallowing, trying to ignore the mental pictures flashing in his head. She got off him. He felt a little empty. 'But if you're not out of there in fifteen minutes, I will come and get you.'

'Got it. No fainting in the shower.' She walked out of the room

'I'm starting to time now!' He shouted after her

'Good!' She yelled back

Fifteen minutes later and Abby wasn't back. Sixteen minutes. Should he go and check on her? He said he would. Abby could be lying unconscious on the floor. That was that. He'd have to go find out. He stood and walked purposely towards the bathroom.

--

A/N: Sorry about the shorter chapter… but I wanted to be evil and leave you with a cliff-hanger. Most chapters should be around the size of the first one. StealerOfDreams (who will now be referred to as Han) was offended by earlier comments. She says she "also knows a quote about Gibb's boat".


	3. An Underlying Tone of Annoyed

**A/N:** Sorry for leaving this for so long. Really, I am. Forgive me?

My email address is jentvgal... at hotmail dot com (had to putit like that - won'tlet me any other way)if anybody wants to add me MSN messenger and/or send my emails… even if it's just to tell me to "hurry up and post another chapter".

Do you know what 80's TV show I love at the moment? Moonlighting! Why did you need to know that? Well, you didn't really, it reminds me to thank Sam and Han for being the great friend they are… and to Han for also being the best beta ever… even if I pronounce "beta" wrong… And extra special "I'd hug ya if I could" thanks go to everyone who's reviewed; you people rule!

NOTE: All questions (or as many as I can) will be answered in the next chapters author's note.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, but if I did I'd share 'em with you guys…

--

_Fifteen minutes later and Abby wasn't back. Sixteen minutes. Should he go and check on her? He said he would. Abby could be lying unconscious on the floor. That was that. He'd have to go find out. He stood and walked purposely towards the bathroom._

--

'Took your time.' Abby said from the floor in front of the bathroom door. 'I could be dead on the floor by now!'

'But you're not.' He said, glancing down at her. She was wearing a different pair of pjs. These were long sleeved. Her hair was still down, but in a dark, damp mess.

'Help me up, then.' She extended her arms for him to her up. He did as he was told. 'Whoa!' She said, putting a hand to her forehead (now Abby's doing it as well!).

'Are you okay?' McGee asked, putting an arm around her waist.

'McGee, would you both shut up?' She muttered. He didn't like the sound of that. He gently led her to the couch. 'I actually feel sick now.' She told him, as he laid her down.

'I'm sure you do.' He replied pulling the blanket over her. 'Now, are you sure I can't get you anything?'

'I'm sure you can't.' She replied half mockingly, half sarcastically with an underlying tone of annoyed.

'Well, then, uh, I'll just leave-' McGee stammered, before making to leave to the safety of the kitchen.

'Hey,' Abby grabbed his wrist 'doesn't mean I don't want the company.' She made room for him on the couch, keeping her hand firmly around his wrist. He sat down obediently. After a minute or two of comfortable silence Abby exclaimed; 'I don't like feeling sick.'

'That's quite understandable, really.' McGee responded, watching Abby running her fingers over his hand absentmindedly.

'When I was younger I did.' She continued 'But not really sick, just sick enough that I'd get the day off school. Then I could do whatever I wanted to.'

'What did you do?'

'Whatever I wanted to. Which was normally eating cereal for lunch. What did you do?'

'My mother never really let me have days off.' McGee admitted

'Not even if you were sick?' Abby questioned

'I'd have to be really sick. I think I had, maybe, two days off in high school.'

'That kinda sucks, McGee.'

'Sure does.'

'Well, this can be like your sick day.'

'But I'm not sick.'

'No, you're not.' Abby smiled sweetly at McGee. She didn't have the heart to tell him there was a good chance that by spending so much time in her company that he would catch her cold.

--

Abby became more and more restless over the course of the morning, and by almost eleven she was at the height of her restlessness, and to make things worse, extremely bored.

'McGee, I'm bored.' Abby complained, and then sneezed.

'I know you are.' McGee replied with a sigh as he handed her a box of tissues. 'Didn't you find anything on TV?'

'No. There's nothing.' Abby exclaimed, and then added for good measure 'NOTHING!' She then kicked off her blanket, changed her mind and pulled it back over herself. Which lasted a whole thirty seconds before she changed her mind yet again, and kicked it back off. Sometime during her indecisiveness the doorbell rang. She let McGee handle it.

A few seconds later Gibbs was standing in front of her, coffee and plastic bag in one hand, Caf-Pow! In the other. McGee was hovering in the background.

'Feeling any better Abs?' Gibbs asked, handing the Caf-Pow! to Abby as she sat up.

'A get-well Caf-Pow! thanks Gibbs!' She took a long slurp. 'If better is crap, then yer, I feel great.'

Meanwhile McGee was putting on his shoes and trying to remember where he put his keys.

'Abby, do you remember where I put my keys?' McGee asked Abby

'They're on the kitchen table. You going somewhere?'

'He's needed back at work.' Gibbs said, taking a sip of coffee 'I brought checkers.' He indicated to the bag he was carrying. McGee rescued his keys.

'Chess or checkers?' Abby asked, slightly interested

'Both.' Gibbs said, peeking into the bag.

'Right,' said McGee, as Gibbs sat down, handing the bag to Abby, who gleefully pulled out the board. 'Kate will be here-' McGee stared

'In a hour. Got it.' Gibbs interrupted

'And don't forgot to-'

'Take lots of fluids. I know.' Abby interrupted, rolling her eyes

'Okay.' McGee replied, eying her suspiciously. 'I'll be back around seven.' He told Abby, and raised his hand to her forehead one last time. She put up with it. 'And feel better soon.' He told her, before shyly planting a kiss on her check, and fleeing out the door. Gibbs response was to raise his eyebrow slightly, take a sip of coffee and ask Abby if she wanted to play chess or checkers.

--

'Checkmate!' Abby exclaimed, after moving her black piece

'Uh, Abs, we're playing checkers.' Gibbs said

'I know.' Abby replied, watching Gibbs easily take two of her pieces. 'Damn Gibbs, go easy on me, I'm sick!' He was about to point out that she had won the three games of chess they had played when the doorbell rang.

'That'll be Kate.' Gibbs said, noting the time to be exactly twelve

'I got it!' Abby exclaimed, jumping up and running to the door. She flung it open and pulled Kate into a tight hug before running off sooner than Kate could say anything.

Slightly startled by the welcome, Kate's first destination was the kitchen, where she deposited the many bags she was carrying onto the table. She was slightly more startled when she returned to the lounge room to find Abby doing a handstand on the couch whilst Gibbs was staring intently at a game of checkers.

'Abby!' Kate said in horror. 'You're supposed to be resting!'

'Fine' Abby replied with a sigh, perfectly dismounting off the couch into a back flip. She quickly sat down when she noticed the look Kate was giving her.

'I win.' Gibbs said, finally moving his piece, taking Abby's only remaining one.

'That you do!' Exclaimed Abby

'Did you give her something?' Kate asked Gibbs

'Just a get-well Caf-Pow!' Abby answered

'Gi-bbs!' Kate exasperated.

'She's your problem now.' He replied with a Gibbs-like grin, which made Kate want to throw something sharp at his head. Gibbs decided it was time to leave. 'I'll see you later Abs.' Gibbs threw on his jacket and fled from the icy look Kate was giving him.

'Bye Gibbs.' Abby said. Kate continued to stare. 'How's work?' Abby asked as soon as Gibbs had left.

'It's very work-like.' Kate replied dryly.

'Kateeee.' Abby rolled her eyes. 'Any new cases?'

'A dummy in a marine's uniform was found covered in blood in a high school's car park, but it was just a surplus uniform.'

'Are you sure it's human blood?' Abby asked

'That's what McGee's finding out.' Kate replied. Abby sighed. She should be the one figuring it out. Or at least her and McGee should be figuring it out. 'How was your morning?'

'Boring. What I wouldn't give for some paperwork.'

'You can always do mine.' Kate joked, but when she saw Abby's eyes light up she quickly added; 'I was kidding. You're supposed to be resting.'

'Isn't then anything to do?' Abby whined

'You can…' Kate trailed off as she returned to the kitchen. Abby soon followed.

'I can do what?' Abby watched Kate scavenging through the bags until she finally found the one she was looking for.

'Watch a DVD.' Kate finished, handing Abby a bag full of DVDs rented from the local Blockbuster. 'Thanks Katie!' Abby exclaim with an evil grin

'I wish people would stop calling me that.' Kate mumbled as Abby escaped to watch a DVD and Kate unpacked the many things she had bought.

A few minutes later, walking into the lounge room, Kate found Abby watching _Gone in Sixty Seconds_, not something she'd really expected Abby to be watching. She'd just picked it up on a whim.

'You and Tony have been going out for almost four months.' Abby said, quite unexpectedly as Kate sat down.

'Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Abs.' Kate replied

'Yes, but it's soo great!' Abby exclaimed, clapping her hands happily.

'It is, isn't it?' Kate smiled and got lost in her thoughts. Abby laughed, and waved her hands in front of Kate's eyes

'Earth to Kate!' Abby exclaimed

'Huh? You were saying something?'

'Nothing important. Go back to fantasying about Tony.' So Kate did.

--

'Ouch! Kate, I cut myself!' Tony exclaimed after slicing his finger open with a rather large knife

'The carrot, Tony, you're suppose to be cutting the carrot.' Kate exasperated. 'Let's have a look then.' She put down the knife she was holding and moved to his side. He showed her his left index finger. It was bleeding quite a bit. She shoved him to the tap and pulled his finger under the running water. She could then see, although it was bleeding rapidly, the one and a half centimetre cut would only require a band-aid.

'What, no kiss better?' Tony teased her

'Later.' She called over her shoulder as she walked into the lounge room. Abby jumped up as soon as she saw Kate.

'Can I do something? Get you something? Do anything?' Abby said very hastily, in the one breath. The doorbell rang. Kate looked at her watch, or rather where her watch should be. Darn it! She'd taken it off.

'Go let McGee in.' Kate said, before continuing on her quest for the band-aid.

Abby bounced to the door, but didn't open it as manically as she normally did. McGee was feeling rather stressed out, and tired and hungry and slightly depressed. His tie was loose and his shirt was untucked. He had a bag full of belongings slung over his shoulder.

'Tim!' Abby exclaimed 'I missed you.' She fiercely pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back.

'I've missed you too.' He told her, and just like that he wasn't stressed or depressed.

'Come,' She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside 'tell me about your day.' He managed to kick the door shut. 'Was the blood human?' She asked as she sat on the couch and him down next to her.

'Wouldn't you rather talk about something else?' He asked, and quickly changed the subject. 'How was your day?'

'It was quiet.' Abby said with a shrug

'You really want to talk about it?' McGee asked

'Yes, please.' Abby nodded

'Should I start from the beginning?'

'A very good place to start.' Abby couldn't help but adding

'This morning a dummy in a marine's uniform was found in Southern Vales Community High School's car park-'

'Shouldn't the police have got this? If it's just some stupid kid playing a prank…' Abby said with a yawn.

'Yes, but the kid who found the dummy phoned his father, who happens to be an old acquaintance of Gibbs.' McGee paused. Abby was leaning back, with her eyes closed. 'Are you feeling okay, Abby?' She opened her eyes to look at him

'I'm feeling fine. I'm just a little tired.'

'Then maybe you should get some sleep.'

'Or maybe I shouldn't.' She snapped at him, and then sighed. 'Sorry. Didn't mean to gets so agro.' Abby inched closer to McGee, who in turn, did something he wasn't sure wasn't going to put him in cast; he put his arm around her. No only did Abby not break any of McGee's bones, but she laid her head against his shoulder.

'I know you didn't.' He told her

'Maybe I should get some sleep.' Abby could feel her eyes closing

'Okay.' McGee kissed her temple. 'Night Abs.'

'Night Tim.' she mumbled back, and a few minutes later she was fast asleep. McGee soon followed.

They were sleeping soundly when Tony and Kate found them about twenty minutes later.

'They're kinda cute together, don't you think?' Kate said to Tony. He scowled, making Kate sigh. 'Tony, it's McGee. He's not going to hurt her. You can be an overprotective goon sometimes, you know that?'

'That's the pot calling the kettle black.' Tony mumbled under his breath

'What was that?' Kate warned

'I love you?' He flashed her a smile. 'Now let's get out of here.' Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door.

'But-' Kate started to protest

'Probie's got it covered. He's not going to hurt her or anything…' Tony teased her. 'Besides, don't you want to go home and have a nice, hot, steamy shower… together, of course.'

'Let me write them a note and we'll go.' Kate relented. 'Oh, and Tony,' she gave him a kiss 'I love you too.'

--

McGee woke up at around ten to a darkened house. He gently eased the sleeping Abby of himself and laid her down. He slowly made his way into the kitchen, turning lights on as he went. There was a note on the fridge. It was clearly from Kate.

'Tim,' He read out loud 'Tony and I have gone to my place. Phone us if you need anything. There's soup in the fridge make sure Abby has some.' McGee couldn't help but smile the words "make sure" were underlined three times. 'See you tomorrow, Kate.' McGee read the rest of the note out loud. It was then that he heard Abby scream.

--

A/N: Evil? You bet I am!

Also – I have never seen _Gone in Sixty Seconds_. Went to the IMDb and clicked "random movie" and that's what I got.

I have the strangest urge to watch _The Sound of Music_ now.

Please review. Your reviews make me smile…


	4. Bitter Dreams of Tragedies

**A/N: **Hello everyone I'm back! I know it's shocking. This is going to be a really quick AN today; I have to get up in four hours for school and I'd really like sleep before then.

If any of you have sent me a PM and you haven't received a reply yet I'm really sorry but my email had a spaz a while back and was re-routing all my emails to goodness knows where, so do send it to me again and I WILL get back to you.

Special thanks go to; Anne (Hi Anne!) for all her encouragement and PMs on the  
"circle of fanfiction" and to Han for taping last week's NCIS whilst I was banned from the TV. And last, but not least; Jack (even though he won't read this) just because.

We should all go and check out Missy Higgins's song "Katie" because it really is an awesome song. I'd listen to it if I remembered where I'd put my CD.

--

She had been here before. Abby had definitely been here before. This park seemed so… familiar. The creepy swings swinging by themselves, the large number of trees, the creepy background music; it all seemed so familiar. Had Abby been here before? She couldn't remember. Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes behind her. It made Abby almost jump out of her skin. She sighed in relief when McGee emerged.

'McGee!' Abby exclaimed 'You scared the life out of me!' McGee didn't respond. He didn't seem to be listening to her; in fact he didn't seem to notice her presence at all. 'McGee!' Abby almost shouted, walking over to him, and waving a hand in front of his face. 'Are you listening to me?' McGee was focusing on something behind her. Abby followed his gaze to where a body (she was almost certain hadn't been there before) had appeared. The body was obviously female, laying face down, with brown-ish hair that looked strangely too much like Kate. McGee obviously was thinking the same thing.

'Kate.' Abby heard McGee mutter under his breath. Before Abby knew what was happening McGee was besides the body. Abby was beside herself. Kate was dead? This wasn't fair. Not at all. Abby, in her hazed state of grief, went to follow McGee. She needed him. It was a hand on her elbow that stopped her. She immediately spun around and almost fainted. It was Kate.

'Kate?' Abby whispered in shock 'But you're…' Abby motioned to the body McGee was now kneeling beside.

'Dead?' Kate supplied

'Well, yer. I could have sworn that was you.'

'Mistaken identity.'

'What?' Abby asked

'Come on, Abby.' Kate said, pulling her towards the body 'Take a closer look; it's not me.' Kate and Abby stopped about a metre away from the body and watched as McGee rolled the body over to reveal someone that was definitely NOT Kate.

'That's a relief. I kinda, really like you Kate.' Abby said with a smile. Kate didn't respond, and when Abby looked at her she could see the tears streaming down her face. 'Kate, are you okay?'

'McGee really cared about you, Abby.' Kate replied

'What do you mean "cared"?' Abby asked, alarmed. 'Kate?'

'Abby, you're dreaming. You have to wake up now.' Kate pleaded 'Wake up Abby!' she almost shouted, but Abby wasn't listening, she was focused on the rustling in the bushes. There was someone in there. Someone with a gun, and he was pointing it at McGee. It was then Abby screamed.

--

Abby woke with a start. Again, and again she found McGee hovering over her.

'It was just a nightmare, wasn't it?' Abby asked McGee, who sighed in relief when he saw she was awake.

'Yer, it was just a nightmare, Abs. Are you okay?' McGee ran his fingers through her hair.

'Just a nightmare.' She repeated, as if trying to make herself believe it.

'Can I get you something?' McGee asked, as Abby sat up.

'You could give me a hug.' She said with a tired smile

'Of course, Abby.' McGee quickly wrapped his arms around her.

'Thanks Tim.'

'You're welcome, Abby.' McGee smiled, and then became serious 'Abby, if you ever need anything…' McGee said into her hair.

'I know.' She replied, hugging him slightly tighter. 'You know…'

'I know, Abby, I know.' He gave her a kiss on the temple. 'I'm going to get you some soup, okay?' McGee let Abby go. She nodded.

'Yer,' Abby said, getting up. 'I'm going to grab a shower.'

'Just be careful, okay?' McGee said

'Sure McGee.' Abby replied, rolling her eyes. So McGee went to the fix the soup and Abby went to have a shower.

Half an hour later McGee was practically force feeding Abby soup. Abby really didn't want food of any kind. McGee was convinced he was going to get her to eat something or die trying.

'McGee! I really, really, really don't want any soup.' Abby complained

'Abby, if you don't eat something you'll die.' McGee said, trying to sound convincing.

'I highly doubt that.' Scoffed Abby

'Fine; I'll die. Kate will find out and kill me, happy? Do you really dislike me that much?'

'Awwww… Timmy.' Abby said, poking him in the stomach 'I don't dislike you at all!'

'Then, please, eat the soup.' McGee begged

'Okay, but only because your life is in danger if I don't.' Abby wearily started to eat the soup.

By eleven McGee and Abby were curled up on the couch watching TV. Within minutes Abby had succumbed to her exhaustion and had fallen asleep on McGee's shoulder. McGee was slightly surprised at the speed Abby fell asleep, and the fact that she felt too warm for his liking, but for the time being he would ignore it. He managed to stand up without waking Abby. He pulled the blanket up to her neck and lovingly tucked a stray hair behind her ear. He even managed to inflate his air mattress and change into his pyjamas without waking Abby. He eventually crashed on the air mattress in front of the couch. Of course Abby kept awake; coughing in her sleep, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

McGee couldn't figure out why he'd woken, at first, but then it hit him; Abby wasn't on the couch anymore.

'Abby?' McGee called out tiredly, getting to his feet.

'In here!' She called from the kitchen. McGee walked into the kitchen where Abby was standing drinking a glass of water.

'Are you okay?' McGee asked

'I'm fine,' she replied 'honest.' McGee waited for Abby to finish drinking and once she was done he led her back to the couch, but instead of returning to the couch as McGee had expected she plonked herself down on the air mattress. McGee was half way through mumbling something about taking the couch when Abby pulled him down onto the mattress besides herself.

'Sleep' Abby said, lying

'Sleep' McGee agreed, lying next to Abby, pulling the blanket over them. 'Night Abby.'

'Goodnight McGee.'

--

When Abby awoke the next morning she was determined to go to work, no matter how crap she felt. Realising that McGee was still asleep and would stay that way for a while longer, she quietly crept off the mattress, had a shower and got dressed. Abby was in the midst of making coffee when McGee woke up.

'Morning' Abby said cheerfully 'You should get ready.' This confused McGee

'Ready for what?' He asked, half asleep

'Ready for work, silly.' Abby said as she handed him his bag and pushed him towards the bathroom 'Now go have a shower and get dressed.' McGee did as he was told.

'Hey Abby,' McGee said fifteen minutes later emerging from the bathroom fully dressed 'before you made it sound like we were both going to work.'

'We are.' She said really slowly, as if talking to a child

'Oh no you're not!' He replied

'Oh yes I am!' Abby responded

'I'll be killed!'

'Stop being so overdramatic I'll make sure Gibbs doesn't touch you.'

'It's not Gibbs I'm worried about.' McGee mumbled under his breath, imaging Kate killing him with her bare hands. Although now she mentioned it…

'Look, you can say I forced you to let me go to work. I'll take the full blame.' McGee thought about this; when Abby wanted something she usually got it, and he couldn't force her to stay here, or could he? Maybe if he could find some rope…

'Okay,' he finally said 'let's go before we're late.'

'Yay!' Abby cheered, grabbing her lunch box in one hand, McGee in the other, and dragging him out the door before he could change his mind.

'It's awfully bright out today.' Abby said as they got into McGee's car. He gave her a weird look; he thought it was a rather grey kind of morning.

'How are you feeling?' He asked as he started the engine

'Great!' She lied 'I think I just had one of those twenty-four hour bugs.' McGee didn't know whether or not to believe her.

'Okay.' He said. The rest of the ride was rode in silence, until Abby decided she wanted to listen to some music.

As soon as they got inside NCIS headquarters Abby spotted Tony and Kate. They were walking side, by side and looked to be in deep discussion about something. Running up behind them she shocked them both by flinging her arms around them.

'Why if it isn't my favourite couple!' She exclaimed

'Hey Abby.' Kate said

'The Abster!' Tony exclaimed 'Should you be at work?' He asked before Kate could

'Yer, I'm totally fine. Great in fact! Better than great!'

'And you don't feel sick at all?' Kate asked

'No, absolutely no sickness here.' Abby grinned, Kate tried to catch McGee's eyes, but for some reason he seemed to be avoiding Kate…

'Not at all?' Kate asked, reaching to feel Abby's forehead, but Abby swiftly avoided it.

'Kateeee…' She complained

'Okay, I believe you.' Kate replied

When Abby got to her lab she pretty much collapsed into her chair. It was hard work pretending to be healthy. Her head was pounding, her throat was aching, and she was really, really, really tired. Maybe coming to work hadn't been a good idea. Sleep, however, seemed like a mighty good one. Abby would have fallen asleep right then and there if McGee had walked in.

'Hi guys! What can I get ya?' Abby jumped up

'Nothing. We just came to tell you we're leaving on a case.' Kate replied

'Oh, okay. Bye guys, be safe!' Abby hugged both Kate and McGee

'Bye Abs.' they both responded. As they were leaving McGee turned and waved. Abby waved back.

After McGee and Kate left Abby did fall asleep, and she didn't wake up until Gibbs woke her four hours later.

'Hey Abs, are you okay?' Gibbs asked, concerned

'I must have fallen asleep.' Abby said, rubbing her eyes. 'Yer, I'm fine.' He handed her a Caf-Pow!

'If you're sick I don't want you at work.' Gibbs said

'I'm fine!' Abby insisted even though she felt worst than before, if that was possible.

'Good; there's a bunch of evidence I need you to analyse.' Gibbs gestured to the piles of stuff on one of the tables before starting to walk out

'Hey Gibbs,' Abby called out, stopping him

'Yer Abs?' He turned to see her collapse gracefully to the floor. 'Damn it!' He muttered to himself as he raced to her side, just as McGee walked in.

'What happened!' He exclaimed in horror

'Go get Ducky, McGee.' Gibbs ordered

'But-' McGee stammered

'No buts just go.' McGee rushed in to find Ducky while Gibbs phoned for an ambulance. In his haste to find Ducky, McGee almost slammed into him.

'My goodness!' Ducky exclaimed as he only just managed to avoid a head on collision with McGee. 'Where's the fire, boy?'

'It's Abby!' McGee explained 'She's collapsed!'

'My goodness!' Ducky exclaimed again 'Where is she?'

'In her lab.' McGee said and they both hurried to her lab. Ducky rushed to Abby as soon as he and McGee arrived, but McGee held back. Kate and Tony had suddenly appeared too. McGee watched Tony take Kate's hand.

'Has she been unconscious this whole time?' Ducky asked Gibbs

'Yes.' Gibbs said while Ducky examined Abby.

'I think she needs an ambulance.' Ducky said

'Why, what's wrong with her?' Kate asked

'Is she going to be okay?' McGee asked

'It's on its way.' Gibbs said 'Should be here any minute now.' Kate buried her head in Tony's shoulders and Tony hugged her tightly. McGee couldn't take his eyes of Abby; she looked like she was sleeping. The paramedics arrived five minutes later.

'Any idea what's wrong with her Duck?' Gibbs asked Ducky just as the paramedics arrived and loaded Abby up onto a stretcher. Ducky hastily explained Abby symptoms.

'I don't think it's "just a cold"' Ducky called as he and the paramedics rushed out.

'Stay here.' Gibbs instructed his team

'Gibbs!' Kate exclaimed

'Stay here.' Gibbs repeated

'No.' Tony said. Gibbs gave him a "please explain" look

'Abby's our friend too. We are not just got to sit here while she could be…' He took a breath 'We have to be with her.' Gibbs glanced around, and when he realised he wasn't going to win this one he sighed.

'Hurry up then.' He said as he walked out. Kate grabbed McGee and had to practically drag him with them.

Gibbs followed the ambulance, driving at break neck speed as usual.

'I knew she wasn't okay.' McGee mumbled as Gibbs served around a bus. Kate laid a hand on his shoulder.

'She fooled all of Tim.' she said quietly

'Still, I shouldn't have let her come to work.' McGee replied

'There was no way she would have stayed home Probie, don't beat yourself up about it.' Tony added

'Yer, I suppose.' McGee muttered and stared out the window.

--

Abby opened an eye. Where was she? Salmon pink walls, hospital smell, hospital bed, IV attached to her, and horrible plastic seats. She groaned; she was in hospital. The other five occupants of the room all perked up when they heard her groan.

'Abby?' Gibbs asked

'I guess you didn't believe my "I'm fine" line, huh?' Abby joked weakly

'I guess not.' Tony said

'Do we know what's wrong with me yet?' Abby asked

'We're just waiting for a doctor to arrive with your test results.' Kate said

'So it's not just a cold, huh?' Abby replied

'I'm afraid not.' Ducky said as a guy in a white lab coat walked in.

'I have Ms. Sciuto's test results.' He said, and then gave a look to say "aren't these people going to leave?"

'They're staying, Doctor.' Abby said firmly

'As you wish. Ms Sciuto you have…' The Doctor said, and everyone held their breaths.

--

**AN: **Wow! That's really evil of me! Quick poll; complete this sentence "Abby has…"

She's not actually sick; she's pregnant! (okay, that's really not it)

She just has a cold. She leaves the hospital, becomes really healthy, but not before giving her cold to everyone at NCIS.

I don't know, but it has something to do with Twilight. It always has something to do with Twilight.

It's something way more sinister.

Okay, so everyone review please! And tell me your answer in your review!


	5. Things Get Shippy

**Disclaimer: **I'd thought I'd put the disclaimer first today. It seems to make an appearance every second chapter… Look, I don't even own my own soul (Chris Carter and DBP have equal custody of it and damn them for it! But it's nice to see they can share.), so why would I own a show like NCIS? I belong on the scriptwriting team of Home & Away, Passions, or maybe if I'm better than I think, Neighbours, not NCIS. Though the Doctor is mine. Feel free to use him though. His name is Doctor, Doctor Doctor.

**AN:** Apparently in this hospital test can be done in a flash! It's a magic hospital! Really! Just believe me on this one. If it wasn't so the story would never get anywhere… unlike the breakneck speed it's moving at now! I think I may hate myself…

I loved all your wonderful reviews! I especially love your thoughts on what Abby had; they made me laugh! You people absolutely rule. :D As for what Abby actually has… you'll just have to wait and see.

I have no excuse for this chapter taking so long. No excuse at all. I could say I was hospital, but I was only there for six hours, so that doesn't count for much. I was actually in hospital; it was thought I had appendicitis, but I didn't. I got an IV though! That was cool… and by cool I mean weird and slightly painfully (damn needles).

This chapter is dedicated to Fredikayllow for kicking my butt about this chapter.

_Edited due to stupid mistakes that I only just noticed…(27/8/06)_

--

'_As you wish. Ms Sciuto you have…' The Doctor said, and everyone held their breaths._

--

Everyone except for Tony, that is. Tony instead erupted in a fit of painful coughs, promptly interrupting the Doctor, causing everyone else to send a glare his way. Kate helpfully gave him a few slaps on the back.

'Continue,' Tony wheezed

'As I was saying, you have a simple case of infectious mononucleosis.' Doctor said

'Mono? I have mono?' Exclaimed Abby

'It is rare to see such a thing in someone of your age…' Doctor babbled on

'My age?' Abby replied, hotly

'Someone older than a teenager.' He quickly explained 'Once the IV's done, you can be released, providing of course, that you go home, get some rest and take a couple of weeks off work.' Abby continued to glare at him, and he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

'Thank you, Doctor.' Ducky said, giving the Doctor the chance to nod, and then flee out the room, leaving an uncomfortable silence behind.

'Hey, Abby,' Tony said, breaking the silence after a minute 'you have the kissing disease.' He gave her a grin 'Who'd you pash to get that?' Tony said, sitting at the bottom of Abby's hospital bed.

'You really want to know, Tony?' Abby asked

'Yes.' Tony nodded

'Here, lean foreword and I'll tell you.' Tony did so, and Abby leant in as if she was going to whisper something to Tony. Instead she blew in his ear, causing Tony to jerk suddenly. This caused everyone to laugh at poor Tony, even Gibbs smiled.

'Actually,' Ducky said 'kissing is but one of the many ways infectious mononucleosis is spread. Interesting fact-'

'Hey Duck,' Gibbs said, interrupting Ducky before he could properly start 'how long 'till the IV's done?'

'About thirty or so minutes' Ducky answered

'Stupid question I know, but why did Abby collapse?' Kate asked

'Most probably a mix of exhaustion and dehydration.' Ducky replied. Abby gave Kate a smile.

'Freaked you out, huh?' Abby said to Kate

'Only slightly.' Kate replied with a smirk, sitting down on the bed just above Tony, who poked her in the back. Kate grabbed his finger and he quickly twisted his fingers so they were intertwined with hers. He gave them a small squeeze. Abby nudged Kate and mouthed "What's with McGee?" who hadn't said a word and was staring out the window. Kate shrugged.

'Hey, McGee,' Abby attracted his attention

'Hmm?' He asked

'Just checking you were still with us.' McGee nodded and Abby sighed. 'Hey, Gibbs? Could you do me a favour and go get my release forms?'

'Sure thing, Abs.' Gibbs said and left the room

'I'd better go make sure there's nothing I need to sign.' Ducky said, excusing himself. He understood what Abby was trying to do.

'I need to use the toilet.' Kate exclaimed 'C'mon Tony.' She tugged at his hand

'But why do I need-' Kate kicked him in the shins. 'Ouch!' He rubbed where she had kicked him. 'Got it. I'm right behind you.' Tony hobbled out behind Kate. McGee didn't seem to notice.

'Are you mad at me or something?' Abby asked, and he looked from the window.

'No, why would I be?'

'Besides the fact that I lied to you?'

'Hadn't really thought of it.' McGee said, staring out the window

'Then, what, McGee?'

'I'm mad at myself.' He mumbled

'You're what?' Abby asked

'I'm mad at myself, okay? I should have never let you go to work when I knew you were sick.' He balled his fingers into fists

'You, of all people, should know I'm very persuasive when I want to be. I was going to work, no matter what you said.' She gave him a smile 'You can't honestly believe that this is your fault!' McGee shrugged, because the truth was; he did blame himself. 'You do!' Abby exclaimed 'You blame yourself for this. Oh, McGee, come here.' McGee cautiously moved towards the bed. 'Now sit.' Abby moved so that McGee could sit next to her on the bed.

'But-' McGee tried

'Sit, McGee.' Abby said in a forceful tone. As usual he did what he was told. Abby gently prodded him until he was lying next to her. 'Okay,' she said, pulling his arm around her shoulders and leaning on his shoulder 'repeat after me; this is not my fault.'

'This is not my fault.' He repeated, begrudgingly

'Good. Now ask me if I want to spend the afternoon watching horror movies with you.' Abby said, making McGee smile

'Hey Abby, once we're out of here, want to spend the rest of the day watching movies on your couch?'

'Sure McGee, I have nothing better to do, but you forgot to say horror, and you said day, not afternoon.' Before McGee could retaliate, the Doctor walked in. Making no mention of the fact that there were now two people in the bed, he walked over to the IV and shut it off.

'I'll just take this out and you can be on your way.' Doctor said, slightly scared of Abby.

'Wanna go 'round up the posse?' she asked McGee

'I'm on it.' McGee hoped off the bed and when he returned with Ducky, Kate, Tony and Gibbs in tow, the Doctor was no where to be seen and Abby was just finishing putting her boots on.

'Ready?' Gibbs asked

'Yep. Don't have to sign anything?' Abby asked

'It's covered.' Gibbs answered firmly.

'You didn't kill anyone, did ya Gibbs?' Abby joked

'I didn't touch him, I swear.' Gibbs replied

'I didn't ask if you touched him, I asked if you shot him; two totally different things.' Abby said as they all exited the room and walked to the elevator.

'No, Abby, I did not shoot him.' Gibbs pressed the down button

'Good, I'm glad you didn't. Violence is never the answer Gibbs.' Abby said, somewhat seriously. Gibbs smiled and took a sip of coffee that he had somehow acquired.

'I just realised something.' Tony said as the grouped entered the elevator and he had pushed the ground level button. 'We came in one car, right?'

'This going somewhere Tony?' Gibbs asked

'The car has five seats and there's six of us here.' Tony said quickly

After much discussion it was decided that Ducky would sit in the passenger seat, McGee would sit behind Gibbs (who was driving as usual), Abby would sit in the middle and Tony would sit the other side of Abby with Kate in his lap.

'I'm trusting you to hold on tight.' Kate hissed at Tony as she crawled onto of him

'You know you can always trust me.' Tony replied quietly

'I do.' Kate said, and making sure that Gibbs was concentrating on driving, gave Tony a quick kiss.

'No making out in the car.' Gibbs barked, causing Abby to laugh

'Hey, Gibbs?' Abby said, leaning foreward 'Do you need McGee this afternoon?'

'Not particularly, why?' He answered

'I was hoping he could stay with me. Please, Gibbs?'

'Okay, but I want him back at work first thing tomorrow.' Gibbs said in his most threatening voice

'How 'bout me?' Abby asked

'You get to come back to work when Ducky says you can.' Was Gibbs' response.

Once they got to Abby's it was unconsciously decided that they would all make sure Abby made it to her couch.

'Want a drink?' McGee asked once Gibbs, Ducky, Kate and Tony had gone.

'Sure, but I can get it myself, McGee.' Abby answered, as they sat on the couch watching day-time TV.

'Let me.' McGee said jumping up and going to the kitchen. He returned with something that looked suspiciously like orange juice.

'McGee?' She asked, motioning to the glass

'Orange and mango.' McGee said

'Good.' She smiled as he handed her the glass and sat down. 'What?' she asked, when she noticed McGee was staring at her

'I'm debating on whether or not I should ask you how you feel.' He replied carefully

'Tired, I feel tired, McGee.' She answered

'Then you should sleep.' McGee said rationally, before he yawned.

'Looks like I'm not the only one tired.' Abby said with a smile, before yawning herself.

'Okay,' McGee said pulling off his shoes, and then pulling Abby's boots off 'we'll take a quick nap here.' He placed the pillow on the arm of the couch, pulled the blanket over both of them and then pulled Abby so that they were both lying down with McGee behind Abby, his arms wrapped around her. She rolled over in his arms, so that she was facing him; their faces inches apart.

'When did you become so forceful?' She joked

'When I saw you yawn.' He replied, with his eyes closed, almost asleep.

'Hey McGee?' Abby mumbled, failing to keep her eyes open

'Mmm?' He replied, barely awake

'Sometimes I think I love you.' She said, burying her head in his chest

'Sometimes I think I love you too.' He replied, and with that said, they both feel into restful sleep.

--

'Duck,' Said Gibbs, walking into autopsy 'how long before Abby can work again?'

'It's hard to say Jethro. In a couple of weeks she can return to work, part time of course, and then we'll see where we go from then.' Ducky replied

'Thanks, Duck.' Gibbs said as he turned around and walked back out.

Meanwhile Tony was having a little trouble working. After Gibbs had left, with no mention of where, he took the opportunity and started talking to Kate.

'Hey, Kate, want to go to lunch?' Tony asked

'I don't know,' Kate said, glancing up from the pile of paperwork 'I have a lot of paperwork that needs to be done.'

'C'mon, Katie, it'll still be there when we get back.' Tony got up from his desk and moved to hers. 'You know you want to.'

'I was thinking about it, but then you called me Katie, so, no.' Kate glared at him

'Okay, then, I'll just go by myself.' Tony shrugged and started walking to the elevator. Kate had every intention of letting him go beside himself, until she watched him sulk to the elevator.

'Tony, wait.' She called out 'I'll come.' She caught up with him at the elevator

'I knew you would.' He replied, giving her a grin.

'Doesn't mean I'm actually going to talk to you.' She glared at him

'What?' He asked

'You called me Katie, that's what!' Kate pressed the down button forcefully. He groaned.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to.' He said, placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her into the empty elevator. She shrugged his hand off.

'Do you do it just to annoy me, or what?' She asked

'It's a hard habit to break, and no, I don't do it to annoy you, I do it to amuse me.' Kate glared at him even harder.

'Good reason, Tony, really.' Kate said sarcastically and looked as if she was about to hit him.

'I do it because I love you?' He said as they got out the elevator and headed for the doors. Kate snorted.

'That makes a lot of sense.'

'It does.' Tony replied

'How?' Kate asked as they exited through the main doors

'Well,' Tony said taking a deep breath 'whenever I hear the name Katie, I picture you as a young kid with your hair in plaits, having fun, being innocent the way all kids are, and bossing everyone around, of course,' he grinned at her 'and I'd imagine that's what our kids would be like.' He said quietly. Kate smiled

'Why didn't you tell me you were a perv?' She slipped her hand into his

'Oh, ha, ha.' He replied, spinning her around like they were dancing on the side walk. 'But obviously you already knew; you call me one all the time.'

'That IS true.' She said moving closer to him

'Shortcut through the park?' He asked and she nodded. It was as they walked along the shaded gravel path that lead to a playground where many of the local kids liked to play that a gun went off. Tony and Kate looked at each other, worriedly.

'Was that what I think it was?' Tony asked

'I think it was.' She replied 'It came from the playground.'

'Could be teenagers mucking around.' Tony reasoned (AN: Because we get blamed for EVERYTHING.) All, the same, they hurried to the playground.

'Or not.' Kate said as they got to the playground, where a man in a Navy uniform lay, shot in the chest, blood everywhere. Kate moved to check his pulse.

'Is he alive?' Tony asked

'No,' Kate said with a sigh, rubbing some blood that she had got on her fingers on her pants. 'You'd better call Gibbs.' Tony took his cell out.

'What was he doing here, anyway?' Tony asked as he waited for Gibbs to answer.

'I don't know.' She said moving closer to Tony, who wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and pull her close.

'Hey boss,' Tony said 'we've got a body in the playground on Mel Street.' Kate could clearly hear Gibbs' response.

'Why the hell should I care, DiNozzo?' Kate muffled a laugh in Tony chest.

'He's got a Navy uniform on.' Tony said, and Gibbs was silent for a second, before hanging up. 'He'll be here in a minute.' Tony said to Kate, who shivered slightly. 'Are you cold?' In response Kate placed one of her hands (that felt like ice) onto his check. His flinched, and grabbed both of her hands and rubbed them in between his. 'You know what the best way to get warm is?' Kate rolled her eyes.

'I was there with you when we watched that episode of The X-Files, and if it rains sleeping bags you might just get lucky.' She replied. Tony laughed

'Can't get anything past you, can I?' Tony moved his hands from rubbing her hands and placed them on her hips, drawing her even closer.

'How long do you think it'll take Gibbs to get here?' Kate asked

'A couple more minutes, at least.' Tony replied

'Shouldn't we be doing something productive, like, say, searching for whoever shot this guy.' Kate mumbled, half-heartily

'Didn't you hear?' Tony mumbled back

'Hear what?'

'As we were running someone took off on a motorbike. They'll be long gone by now.' He said

'How did I miss that?' Kate wondered aloud

'You had other things to worry about.' Tony replied, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

'Gibbs is going to kill us if he catches us like this.' Kate said, and as an afterthought kissed him.

'I know.' Tony said with and a grin and brushed his lips against hers. 'So, we'd better move before he gets here.' He took a step back, but continued to keep his hands where they were.

'Need some help?' She asked, and gently took his hands off her hips. 'There, done.' She said, holding his hands in front of them, before shivering.

'You're cold now, aren't you?' He asked

'No.' she said stubbornly, despite shivering again

'Here,' He said, taking his coat of and draping in around her shoulders 'and don't make a fuss; I don't need you with a cold.'

'Won't you be cold, now?' She asked, slipping her arms into the arm holes

'Nah, besides I was the one who made you leave without yours.' He said, thinking about how cute she looked.

'That's true.' She exclaimed.

Several hours later after Gibbs had showed up (though he hadn't said anything about Kate wearing Tony's coat) and they had bagged and tagged everything and Ducky had taken the body back to autopsy, Kate and Tony were sitting at their desks waiting to see if they could find the dead man's identity through his fingerprints. Kate suddenly had a thought.

'Tony,' she said, and Tony looked towards her 'before you said you'd imagined what our kids would be like, does that mean you think about us having kids?'

--

As McGee started to wake he had the odd feeling he was still dreaming. There was someone in his arms, and if he didn't know better, it was Abby. He blinked and realised it was Abby! Then something else dawned on him; had he told Abby that he loved her!

--

TBC…

Mono… aka Glandular Fever. I'll dedicate the next chapter to whoever can tell me how long I said Kate and Tony have been dating for. Or if you know what X-Files episode the sleeping bags quote is from.

Lot's of Tate in there, hey? Well, I needed it for the next couple of chapters where the whole team with have a case, but will they be able to solve it without Abby?

Review! Review! (says in Dalek voice that almost no one gets) Reviews can be anything. Tell me about your day! What your first word was! Tell me if you LOVE Bones as much as I do!


	6. The Plot Appears

_LOOK, PEOPLE it's another chapter, and only hours after the last! Are you as shocked as I am?_

**AN: So how long is this thing going to go for, anyway? **It's a question I've been asking myself for some time now. Well, from about chapter three, I have. At first I was saying five, but that went down the drain and took the plot with it. Obviously this hasn't been finished in five, and then when I had no plot I thought seven. Seven chapters would be a nice length, but then I found a shiny, new plot! I like this plot; it's new, shiny, and still has that new book smell, and now I feel like I could very well go for forty-seven chapters. Which, it probably won't; I just like the number forty-seven. How long do you think this fic should go for? Don't feel you have to answer; if you don't I'll just wait until all of your reviews say: "God, Jen, give it up all ready!" My name's Jen, for anyone that didn't get that.

That over, I desperately need betas. If anyone's interested, speak up! I'm looking for anyone willing, and no, you don't have to be able. Basically I'll send you the chapter in an email (which is a perk; you get to see the chapter before it's been posted) and you'll stop me from making stupid mistakes like "oddly feeling" of last chapter. Which doesn't exist anymore because I just replaced the chapter. Ha! (laughs at all the people that didn't notice and were going to go back and look) This chapter is totally un-beta, and so was the last. This chapter even more so, because as I write this I'm about to fall asleep.

Dedicated to; DragonFlame27 for remembering it was "almost four months", Mara for informing of The X-Files episode (which I should of know – Detour – I even have that episode!), NavalHut because they liked my A-Z of ships and always reviews, and Gertrude Louise Genevieve for giving me the greatest idea ever! (It'll pop up in a later chapter – it's very McAbby).

Last time the McAbby was first, this time we'll start with the Tate! The plot makes an appearance in this chapter…isn't it horrible?

--

_Several hours later after Gibbs had showed up (though he hadn't said anything about Kate wearing Tony's coat) and they had bagged and tagged everything and Ducky had taken the body back to autopsy, Kate and Tony were sitting at their desks waiting to see if they could find the dead man's identity through his fingerprints. Kate suddenly had a thought._

'_Tony,' she said, and Tony looked towards her 'before you said you'd imagined what our kids would be like, does that mean you think about us having kids?' _

--

Tony was almost sure he had turned white. They had been going out for almost four months; now was not to the time to be talking about marriage and babies. After a minute he suddenly realised that he hadn't said anything. At all, and Kate would be expecting an answer. He caught her eye; she looked… bemused. He had to say something soon.

'So what if I do?' He cringed as he heard himself say that, what was he, seven? Kate smiled.

'Tony "I like anything with boobs" DiNozzo thinking about settling down? Not possible!' Kate replied, trying hard not to laugh.

'You played me, didn't you?' Tony said, standing from his desk, and sitting on hers.

'Tony, we've been going out for less than four months; even I don't want to have this conversation for at least another three months.' Kate had smiled. She had got him good. 'You should have seen the look on your face!' She laughed, squeezing his hand so he wouldn't feel too bad.

'What have you two love birds got?' Gibbs said, striding in with the ever-present coffee in his hand. Tony jumped up like he had been shocked.

'The uniform's surplus. From what little we can tell there seems to be the possibility that it was from the same batch as they one found on the dummy.' Tony said, speaking quickly.

'Two weeks ago a truck carrying surplus uniforms was held up.' Kate said, reading out of a folder as she stood up. 'It got stopped on the Beltway; one car stopped behind it, one in front of it. They instructed the driver to open the back and then helped themselves to the gas in his tank. It was assumed that was all they did; no one noticed the missing uniforms until a couple of days ago.'

'The driver said they were; "of average height, weight and build". Both were wearing stockings over their head, and wore black t-shirts and cargo pants. Neither had any distinguishing features or limps.' Tony added

'They also both wore gloves, and from what the driver could tell dark hair. He also that one of them had an accent that was either; "English, New Zealand or Australian".' Kate said

'And get this, Gibbs; both cars, Ford sedans, dark blue, but both had South Australian license plates. Even though both of them were left-side driving.' Tony continued and smiled when Gibbs raised an eyebrow slightly.

'After a little digging around we found,' Kate said, drawing Gibbs' attention to the Plasma 'the first licence plate; WDE 345 wasn't even a Ford.' On the Plasma a moron car appeared.

'Or even dark blue. It was a zippy little Mazda.' Tony said

'Was, being the word, it was sold to a used car dealership, where the engine promptly blew up. Several witnesses, almost a legal case, and after that it was thrown in the local dump.' Kate said 'According to the report one of the plates was burnt beyond repair and the other was dumped with the car.'

'The second plates were WSK 293.' He nodded to Kate, who made a second picture appear. This one was of a silver car. 'Which is a silver Kia Rio, still be driven around today. I made a phone call to the owners and her teenage daughter just emailed me the paperwork. The car was bought from a Ford dealership about two months ago.' Tony snorted when he saw what the teenager daughter had attached to the email. Kate looked up, and Tony took the opportunity of Gibbs staring at the Plasma to show Kate. "Why the hell was I woken up at five in the morning to send you this? You Navy cops think you know it all. Yes, I Googled your asses!" Kate held back a laugh.

'Is that it?' Gibbs asked

'So far.' Kate answered

'Kate, get on the phone; see if you can find someone to find the first car and tell us whether the other number plate is on it.' Tony's phone rang, and he answered it as Kate started dialling on hers.

'Ducky wants to see us in autopsy,' Tony said as he hung up 'as soon as possible.'

'My phone's not working.' Kate exclaimed 'It won't let me dial anything; keeps giving me a engaged signal.' Tony picked his phone up and held it to his ear.

'Mine too!' Tony exclaimed, putting the phoned down 'But Ducky just phoned me. How is that possible?'

'You can use Ducky's phone.' Gibbs said, marching to the elevator and Kate and Tony hurried to catch up.

'Ah, Jethro, there you are.' Ducky said, as Gibbs, Kate and Tony walked into autopsy. 'I've been thinking about the time of death and something doesn't add up.'

'What's that?' Gibbs asked

'Well, I have it being around twelve thirty-two.' Ducky answered

'Wait a second… Oh!' Kate had just caught up

'What?' Tony asked, confused.

'Tony, at twelve thirty-two we were just leaving. There was no way that the shooter got freaked out by us and shot him…' Kate explained

'He was dead before we got there.' Tony nodded in understanding.

'That would mean the shooter fired to what; draw out attention to the body?' Kate questioned

'What I don't get is why it seems like the uniforms are connected, yet the last one was only on a dummy.' Tony voiced

'Maybe they're gradually increasing the violence.' Kate said

'Or maybe they lost their victim.' Gibbs said 'Tony, go back to the park and find the bullet.'

'Got it, boss,' Tony threw a look at Kate before leaving

'What's up, Gibbs?' Kate asked, trying to keep up with him as he stalked out of autopsy.

'The day the body was discovered, you had the local paper,' Gibbs said

'Yer, so?' She asked

'Still got it?'

'I think it's still in my bin.' Kate said as they entered the elevator with Tony 'Why?'

'What was on the front page?'

'Something about petrol prices and…' Kate suddenly understood 'a piece about a attempted kidnapping.' Kate rushed to her bin and pulled out the paper. 'Here,' she exclaimed, scanning the front page 'thirty-five year old male attacked in the alley next to a crowed nightclub. He was hit over the head. Bouncer heard a noise and went to investigate and came across two guys, wearing stockings over their faces, trying to force the guy into a dark blue Ford sedan. He didn't catch the plates.'

'Does it say his name?' Gibbs asked

'Grant Baker.' Kate said, after a second of looking

'Grab his address, and meet me out the front in five. While you're at it get McGee in here.'

'But…' Kate tried weakly

'I know what I said Kate, but this needs to be done.' Gibbs said, before walking off. Kate sighed. They were not going to like this.

--

_As McGee started to wake he had the odd feeling he was still dreaming. There was someone in his arms, and if he didn't know better, it was Abby. He blinked and realised it was Abby! Then something else dawned on him; had he told Abby that he loved her!_

--

Yes, he reflected, he had said that he loved Abby. Well, he said that sometimes he thought he loved Abby. Which was different, right? McGee's cell started ringing.

'McGee,' he said quietly into the phone; not quite awake and trying not to wake Abby.

'Hey, McGee, how's Abby?' Kate asked

'Hi Kate, she's fine; she's asleep.' McGee answered

'Good. Sorry to do this, but Gibbs wants you back at work. There's some blood to be analysed and one, maybe two, bullets to be sorted with.' Kate said with a sigh

'Is there a body?'

'Yes, and it looks like it could be connected to the dummy. I've got to go; it should only take a couple of hours tops. I'll see you later, McGee.' Kate said

'Bye,' McGee said, hanging up and turning to face Abby. 'Hey Abs,' He said, shaking her slightly and getting no response. He got off the couch and tried again. Eventually he got an 'mmmm…' sound from her. 'Abby, I've got to go.'

'What?' She asked, definitely awake now

'I have to go to work for a couple of hours,' McGee said

'Are you going to be doing something that I should be doing?' Abby asked

'Yes,' He answered with a sigh 'are you going to be okay?'

'Yes,' Abby muttered and rolled over 'I'll probably sleep anyway.'

'Hey, Abs?' McGee said, and she turned to look him 'If you don't rest you'll get worse and that can't happen, okay?' He put a finger to her nose

'Okay,' She said and gave him a smile, grabbing his finger.

'Be good,' She told him, letting go of his finger and he put his shoes back on 'and bring back food!' McGee grinned at her one last time before leaving.

--

At the park Tony wasn't having much luck. It was bitterly cold, growing darker by the second, and he was only one person. It was only by dumb luck that he came across the bullet thirty minutes into his search. It was wedged into a tree. It took Tony another twenty minutes just to get the darn thing out, but at last he had success. Pulling out his cell he phoned Kate.

--

'Todd,' Kate said, answering her cell as Gibbs pulled up to Grant Baker's house.

'Hey, Kate,' Tony said

'Tony, are your teeth chattering?' Kate asked

'It's cold!' Tony exclaimed

'What was that about me getting a cold?' She teased him lightly. Gibbs glared at her 'Got something?' She asked quickly

'Is Gibbs staring at you?' He asked

'Yes, so do you?' She eyed Gibbs

'Yes, I found the bullet. It was lodged in a tree. Can I go home now?' Tony asked with a yawn

'He found the bullet.' Kate said to Gibbs 'Can he go home now?'

'If he takes the bullet to McGee, he can.' Gibbs replied

'Hear that?' Kate asked

'I did. Kate, do you want to come over? We can watch DVDs and fall asleep in front of the TV…'

'Sure, Tony, I'll be there after I'm done here.'

'See ya.' Tony said

'Bye' Kate said and hung up. Gibbs was already almost at the front door. Kate rolled her eyes, and followed. Gibbs was just knocking on the door when Kate caught up to him. A woman about thirty answered the door.

'How may I help you?' She asked. Kate and Gibbs pulled out their badges

'NCIS, we'd like to ask your husband some questions.' Gibbs said showing her his badge

'I don't know what that means.' She said

'It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service,' Kate said, showing her badge. She allowed them to enter and showed them to a couch.

'I'll go get Grant.' She said, and disappeared for a few seconds before returning with Grant.

'How can I help you?' Grant asked, sitting down and his wife scuttled off.

'We'd like to ask you a few questions about your attack.' Gibbs said

'Sure, go for it.' Grant said

'Do you remember how many people attacked you?' Gibbs asked

'Yes, two.' Grant answered

'Did either of them have an accent of any sort?' Kate asked

'Yes, now that you mention it, the second on had a very strong Australian or New Zealand accent.' Kate shot a glance at Gibbs

'Did either of them have any distinguishing features?' Kate asked

'No, none.' Grant replied

'Did either of them call the other by name?' Gibbs asked

'Yes, the first one called the second one "Ad". It was weird because "Ad" didn't seem to like being called that.'

'Did you see the licence plates?' Kate asked

'No, I didn't.'

'Was there anyone in the car?' Gibbs

'No, I didn't see anyone.'

'What time was this?' Kate asked

'About twelve thirty-ish.'

'Do you have any enemies?' Gibbs questioned

'None that I know of.' Grant replied

'Do you know why they chose you?' Kate asked

'No, I assume it's because I was alone in an alley about to take a piss.'

After another million questions Gibbs finally decided it was time to leave. Holding back a yawn, Kate thanked Grant as they headed out the door. She was almost certain it was the same people.

'Hey Gibbs?' Kate said, as they got into the car 'It's getting late, can you just drop me off at home?'

'Aren't you going to Tony's place?' Gibbs asked, as he started the engine.

'I'd forgotten. Tony's place, then. Please?' Gibbs nodded.

An hour later Gibbs dropped Kate off at Tony's place, before speeding off again. Tony had been right; it was cold. She hopped from one foot to the next for a second before running as fast as she could to Tony's.

'Your door's unlocked.' Kate said, letting herself in

'I should be more careful. Anyone could walk in!' Tony exclaimed, locking the door behind her. Kate took her coat off.

'It's warm in here.' Kate commented

'It's cold out there.' He replied, before kissing her lovingly, pulling back before anything too intense could start. 'Your lips are cold too.' He gave her a grin

'Do I smell food?' She asked

'Yes, you do.' Tony said, leading her to the kitchen by her hand. 'I got you your usual.' He hanged her a box (AN: one of those really cool square ones, that NO shops near my place use) of Chinese and a pair of chopsticks, before taking his food and a fork.

'One day, I swear, I'm going to teach you how to use these things.' Kate said, watching him

'Oh, you will, will you?'

'Yes, I will.' She said, determinedly, following him back into his lounge room and onto his overstuffed couch in front of his TV. 'It's your turn to pick.' She took her shoes off, and curled her feet underneath her.

'You can go again,' Tony said 'I can't think of anything I want to watch.'

'We could just watch TV,' Kate said and Tony grabbed the remote and settled next to Kate.

'Anything in particular?' Tony asked

'Nope, anything.' She replied, leaning on his shoulder.

--

It was fairly late by the time McGee got back to Abby. She was exactly where he left, though. She woke up as soon as he got there.

'Hey,' she said 'Any luck?'

'Not much.' He replied 'You feel up to pizza?'

'Pizza sounds great.' Abby said, smiling. McGee went off to order it and Abby turned the TV back on, after turning it off sometime before. McGee settled next to her on the couch.

'It'll be here in thirty minutes or less.' He said

'Ahuh,' Abby yawned and leant her head on McGee's shoulder.

'I'll wake you up when it gets here.' He said, gently taking the remote from her grasp

'Thank you.' She mumbled, already almost asleep.

--

TBC… (I make it a point to put TBC at the end of every chapter now. It helps when you're clearing out your story alert page thing and you have to figure out if the fic's over or not.)

Mary Sue, Mary Sue, let's point out the Mary Sue! Yes, I am in fact the teenager daughter. As Han would say; "Go me!" Yes, go…

I know, it's horrible; there was next to no McAbby this chapter! But it was crucial to the so called "plot". I wonder how Tony and Kate got around rule twelve… hmm. Maybe we'll have to have another flashback for that. Next chapter; the McAbbyness!

Review, oh, go on, review! You know you want to…


	7. Plot? What Plot?

**Disclaimer:** _**n.**_ **1. **The act of disclaiming; the renouncing, repudiating, or denying of a claim; disavowal. **2.** A clause added to legal documents, etc., limiting the application of previous clauses. **3.** One who disclaims. _See; me and the characters of NCIS_

**AN:** I know, I know, I KNOW. I didn't mean to not update for ten months, but it happened. And I could think of a thousands reasons, but you don't want to hear them.

Totally un-beta'd, so just ignore the mistakes.

**Dedicated to:** babybecca for reminding me to update - it's because of babybecca there's another chapter, folks! Chas from The Chaser for going on Triple J (or if you will, JJJ (a radio station in Aus)) and playing "Do the Bart Man" whilst I was trying to write this. Thanks Chas, _no, really…_

And my sis Beth (who I know is reading this) because she's feeling sick..

--

Abby woke just as McGee was paying the pizza man.

'Hey, you're up!' McGee exclaimed, returning to the lounge room with the pizza 'Hungry?' Abby shrugged

'A bit, I guess.' She replied. McGee dragged the coffee table in front of the couch and placed the pizza on top of it.

'Want a drink?' McGee asked as he walked into the kitchen.

'Um, yer, water, thanks.' She called after him. He returned moments later with a glass of water and two plates. He handed her a plate and the glass of water. Abby watched in amazement as McGee said down on the couch, flipped open the pizza box and placed a slice on his plate. In the short time he'd been staying with her he had become totally comfortable, at home. What was weirder, though, was how she had become so used to having him around. She liked it, too. He was kind and considerate, he made her laugh, and he didn't use all the hot water. Lost in her thoughts she handed McGee the remote without realizing she was doing it.

'Hey, are you feeling alright?' He asked, taking the remote from her and placing it on the table. He rubbed the grease on his hands onto his pants and placed it on her forehead. 'You don't feel warmer than usual…'

'I'm fine,' Abby claimed and McGee dropped his hand 'I was just thinking, that's all.' She quickly took a piece of pizza and dropped it on her plate.

'Guess that's not unusual, then.' McGee took a bite of pizza and made a face 'Does this taste weird to you?' Abby took a bite.

'It tastes a bit like peanut butter. What did you order?' McGee shrugged

'I can't remember. I think I told them to "surprise me", and I guess they did.' Abby laughed

'Oh, McGee, never tell someone who works at a pizza place to "surprise" you.'

'Why not?' He asked

'Let's put it this way; that is peanut butter you can taste.' Abby laughed again.

'No wonder the deliverer gave me such a weird look. It kinda works, though.'

'Yer, it does.' Abby agreed, munching on her slice. 'From now on I want all my pizzas to have peanut butter on.'

'Really?' McGee asked

'Nah,' she said with a shrug and almost jumped out of her skin when McGee's cell started ringing. McGee swallowed his mouthful and pulled his cell from his pocket.

'It's my neighbour.' He said, sounding surprised 'Nat?' He answered, then after a few moments said: 'Is everyone okay?' Abby looked at him curiously and he said: 'Okay, I'll be there soon.' And promptly hung up.

'What's going on?' Abby asked

'My apartment, it's on fire.' McGee answered, dazed

'What?' Abby exploded 'Shouldn't you, perhaps, get over there?'

'Yes, I'm going.' McGee said, standing up

'Well, wait up; I'm going with you.' Abby also stood up

'No, you're not!' McGee replied

'Yes, I am!' Abby said, imitating McGee perfectly

'No, you're not.' McGee said again, crossing his arms

'God, we're turning into Tony and Kate, here.' Abby said with a sigh. 'Look, you need someone with you, and I'll…' Abby paused to think 'I'll wear something warm and stay in the car.'

'Oh, alright.' McGee said with a sigh. Abby hurried off to get dressed

--

Tony suddenly found himself wide awake. He suddenly had the feeling something was wrong. Kate wasn't it bed anymore, that was it. She had been right next to him a few hours ago…

He slipped out of bed and went in search of her. He didn't have to go far; she was in the lounge room, on the couch, sipping a glass of water. He sat next to her.

'I didn't wake you, did I?' She asked

'Nah, I woke because I suddenly realised that no one was hogging all the blanket.' Kate gave him that look. 'Are you okay?'

'I couldn't sleep.' Kate said with a shrug

'Any particular reason why?' Tony asked, rubbing his eyes

'I don't know. I think it's just everything.' She said and Tony nodded sleepily 'Go back to bed, Tony.' She ran her hand through his hair.

'No, I'm fine. If you're staying up, then so am I. Now hand me the remote, will ya?' Kate held remote her back.

'You're tired, and you need some sleep.'

'No, I don't.' Tony said stubbornly and made a grab for the remote. She tried to move it out of his reach, but his arms were longer than hers. Just as he had almost got it, the phone started ringing.

'If that's Gibbs…' Tony said, before answering the phone 'DiNozzo.' He answered. Kate watched as he listening intently to whoever the person on the other end was saying 'Are you okay?' He asked. Kate looked at Tony alarmed. Was who okay? 'Well, can we do anything?' He paused 'Okay, then.' He said before hanging up.

'What is it?' Kate asked

'McGee's apartment was set on fire, looks like it was purposely, too.' Tony replaced the phone in its handset.

'My God!' Kate exclaimed 'Is he okay?'

'He was at Abby's; his fine, but won't be going to work today.'

'Can we do anything?' Kate asked

'He wants us to tell Gibbs, but other than that he says there's nothing much that we can do. He says he'll se us later, at Abby's.' Tony said, and rubbed his hand over his face.

'Who would do such a thing?' Kate asked

'I don't know. McGeek doesn't have enemies.' Kate sighed and took his hand.

'C'mon,' Kate said, standing up and pulling him along

'Where?' He asked

'Bed,' she replied 'I can always listen to you snore if I can't get to sleep.'

'I don't snore!' He replied, huffily

'Sure you don't.' She gave his face slap

'Hey, Kate?' Tony asked as they crawled into bed 'Are you sure you're okay?'

'I'm okay,' she said and wrapped her arms around Tony. He did the same.

'Okay. Night Kate,' He said, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

'Night Tony.' She replied and within minutes she was asleep. Tony, however, lay awake thinking for hours after.

--

Meanwhile McGee was talking to a fire marshal, or was trying to, anyway. He was finding it rather to concentrate. Abby had not stayed in the car like she had promised, but had instead slipped her hand into his hand and followed him passively around, squeezing his hand every now and then. That's what was distracting him; her hand in his. It made whatever the fire marshal was saying seem pointless.

'The fire was contained to the bedroom, so there was minimal property damage, but there's going to need to be some serious renovation.' The fire marshal was saying 'So, I'd find yourself a place to stay for a couple of months.'

'He'll be staying with me.' Abby said

'I will?' McGee asked

'Well, you need a place to stay for a couple of months, and apparently I need someone to look after me for a couple of months… So, yeah, you can have my spare room.'

'Makes sense.' McGee agreed wisely

'If I could get some contact details from you, then.' The fire marshal handed Abby a clipboard and pen. She released McGee's hand to take it. McGee had a sudden feeling of loss.

'Are we needed for anything else?' Abby asked, handing back the forms a few minutes later.

'No, you're free to go.' The marshal waved them off with his hand

'Thank you,' Abby said before taking McGee by the hand and gently pulling him. 'C'mon, McGee.'

'Um, thanks.' McGee said before allowing Abby to drag him back to the car.

'Are you okay?' Abby asked carefully once they were in the car.

'Why would someone want to target me?' McGee asked, awed.

'I don't know. Maybe it was a mistake.'

'Does that sound likely to you?'

'No, not really.' Abby said with a sigh 'Let's just go home, hey?'

By the time they got back to Abby's Abby had fallen asleep against the window, and for a second McGee thought he was going to have do something noble, like carry her, but she woke as soon as he touched her arm.

'Home already, huh?' She said with a smile and allowed McGee to help her out of the car.

'Bed time, I think.' McGee said

'McGee! I had no idea you had it in you.' Abby winked. McGee turned bright red.

'I didn't mean-'

'Don't worry, I know.' She patted his arm reassuringly 'Besides, I'm too tired for that.' McGee wordlessly followed her inside.

Once inside; she disappeared into her room and re-emerged in pjs. McGee took the opportunity to change in the bathroom. She was waiting for him when he got out.

'C'mon,' She dragged him along by his sleave 'Now, this,' she opened a door at the end of the hall 'will be your room for the next couple of months.' She switched on the light and stepped in. There was a double bed, a chest of draws and a dresser in the room. They all looked normal. It was quite un-Abby like.

'For normal people.' She told him gravely.

'It's great, Abby, thanks.' He placed the clothes he was carrying on the bottom of the bed.

'Hey, McGee?' Mind if I sleep with you tonight?' Abby asked timidly 'You know, in case of nightmares…'

'Sure, Abby.' He shoved the clothes into the top draw 'Hop in.'

'Thanks Timmy.' Abby grinned at him as she climbed into bed.

'I'll be right back.' McGee said, but he needn't have bothered; Abby was almost asleep. McGee fetched Abby a glass of water (just in case), moved his belongs into his room, and remembered to turn off the lights before finally climbing in next to Abby.

It was nice, sleeping next to Abby, he decided. There was something very nice about listening to her breath, it was soothing. He was soon asleep, too.

Abby wasn't the one who had nightmares, that night, though.

'Ow!' McGee exclaimed, having been woken up by Abby elbowing him in the side.

'Sorry,' Abby said, sounding slightly guilty 'but you yelling in your sleep.'

'I was?' He asked

'Yes. What were you dreaming about?' He had been dreaming that he and Abby were trapped in a room with no doors, with a fire about to burn the whole place down.

'Fire,' McGee finally said

'Are you okay?' Abby asked, rolling closer to him, and throwing an arm over his shoulder.

'Yer, I'm fine. Go back to sleep.' He kissed her forehead

'Okay,' she replied, sleepily, and fell back to sleep, but it took McGee a far longer time to find peaceful sleep.

--

The piercing alarm woke Kate up at an hour that was way entirely too early for Kate's liking.

'Tony…' She moaned, and went to hit him, but he wasn't there. 'Tony?' She asked, sitting up, and turning the alarm off herself. She found him in the kitchen, leaning over a hot pan.

'Morning,' Tony exclaimed cheerfully

'You're up early.' She said, sitting at the table.

'Well, I made pancakes.' He said, placing a plate off pancakes in front of her, before sitting down with a plate of his own.

'Tonight we're eating something green.' Kate said firmly, before reaching for the syrup.

'Okay,' Tony said, grinning at her

'What?' She asked a few seconds later, when Tony wouldn't stop staring, or grinning, at her.

'Nothing.' He replied 'I've just been thinking, and something hit me this morning…'

'Left a bruise, I hope.' Kate said

'Fine, if you don't want to know…' Tony teased between mouthfuls

'No, I do, what were you thinking about?' Kate said with a sigh

'Nope, not going to tell you now. You'll just have to wait now.'

'But, Tony…'

'Eat your pancakes.' He said, before kissing her cheek and standing to get some coffee.

--

_**AN:**__ Weird place to end, huh? So, do you think Kate has Maple or Golden syrup?_

_I promise, I'll try not to leave the next chapter for ten months…_

_TBC_


End file.
